fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bea Goldfishberg
Beatrice "Bea" Goldfishberg is an overly dramatic, cheerful, intimidating goldfish and the main tritagonist of ''Fish Hooks''. Her best friends are Milo and Oscar. Her other friends include Shellsea, Clamantha, Koi, Finberley and Esmargot. To many other male fish, she is very pretty, as shown when she was going out on a lot of dates in "Doris Flores Gorgeous". Personality Bea's lifelong dream is to become a famous actress and rising star. She is often overly dramatic. She doesn’t like it when people don’t let her do her act or when people don’t say their lines. She is also very flirtatious, as she dated a lot. She thinks she’s too talented to be punched ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). She also likes football ("Underwater Boy" and "Dances with Wolf Fish") and plays video games with Milo and Oscar. She’s also portrayed as being somewhat arrogant, always complimenting herself, particularly on her acting abilities, and has trouble taking criticism. Sometimes she will claim to be able to do things that she cannot, such as scorpion riding ("Bea's Commercial"). Physical Appearance Bea is a goldfish with a golden bodysuit, red fins and flippers. She has freckles and long red hair with a star headband. She says that her eyes are too far apart and that she has fish lips (Fishbook) In the episode, "Oscar is a Playa," when looking at Oscar, it‘s shown that her eyes are green. Relationships Oscar Oscar has a huge crush on Bea, and everybody except for her is aware of this fact, even though it’s made obvious throughout the series. There were small hints that she might have been harboring romantic feelings for him like when after hearing that Oscar pretended to laugh so people would like him, she tells him that that was stupid of him and that she preferred him the way he is ("Funny Fish"). One of the times where she was most concerned about him was in ("The Dark Side of the Fish"), when Milo sneaks into the gym and tells her about Oscar's initiation, and how they will lose him forever, causing her to say, "We have to do something!" When Milo replies "Like what?" she gets very serious and says "Something..." and spikes Milo hard enough that he flies across the room and shatters a window. When the two pay off Randy after Milo takes a loan from him he cannot pay; the two take on somewhat parental roles throughout the episode telling Milo to go get a job and pay both of them back. At one point, Oscar grabbed Bea's fin, which for a moment seemed normal to the both, until Oscar noticed and blushed. ("Dollars and Fish") When the two genders compete for "Best Float", instead of kicking Oscar out of the girl's base after his failed attempt at stink bombing them, she and the girls convince him to take up crocheting to help them, and even tells Milo over the walkie-talkies "He's our brother now." ("Fish Floaters"). When Clamantha began to chase Oscar again one day during shop class, Bea mentioned how at one point, she used to think that Clamantha's crush was cute, but was now just sad. ("Two Clams in Love"). Bea also once said that something Oscar did was kind of cute, although, it may have been just to get him to do something ("Oscar Makes an Impression"). At one point, Oscar tells Bea that he hopes they can always be friends and that his life was not supposed to go the way it is, now that he is going to pursue Angela. He and Bea hug, yet Bea is still completely unaware that Oscar likes her ("Send Me an Angel Fish"). At prom, Bea was abandoned by Steve Jackson by accident, until Finberley announced slow dancing and Bea began to cry, running to the Hokey Poke. Oscar followed her and ended up asking Bea to dance, which they happily did. Afterwards, she tells Oscar that he "made tonight really special" and kisses him on the cheek ("Fish Prom"). Oscar finally asked Bea out on a date in the third season, but she invited all their friends to the concert at the last minute. In the end, Bea leaned over on Oscar's shoulder during "their song". ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl"). When Bea was dating with Brandon Bubbler, she only wanted to talk about him with Oscar. However, she realized that Brandon was treating her no different than any other girl he treats, and so she cried in a tree, where Oscar found her. Oscar tried to lift her mood and she hugged him. In the end, Shellsea asked her why she didn't like Brandon anymore, and Bea said that maybe she had been "looking for the wrong kind of guy", looking at Oscar and waving. ("Camp Camp") Bea says, "You poor baby!" when he gets injured, hugs him and says that she’ll never leave his side until he's healed. ("Unresolved Fishues"). Bea and Oscar share a blocked kiss after graduation ("The Big Woo"). Milo Milo is one of Bea's two best friends. Milo thinks that Bea is "Bea-utiful" after seeing her school's photo, and afterwards, Bea hugs him. ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). Milo is afraid of losing Bea forever ("Fish Sleepover Party", "Bye Bye Bea Bea", "The Big Woo"). Bea is always willing to help Milo in any situation, no matter how risky it is ("Fail Fish", "Fish Out of Water", "Big Fish", "Dollars and Fish"). Both are competitive, so if it is "boys vs. girls", they become rivals. ("Fish Floaters"). In contradistinction to Oscar, Bea always supports Milo in whatever situation that he decides. ("Flying Fish", "Peopleing"). Milo would do anything for Bea to not be sad. ("Employee Discount"). Bea wanted to kill the Yeti Lobster to save Milo ("Rock Lobster Yeti"). Milo likes to see Bea smiling. ("Sixteen Clamandles"). The two were fake dating in "Bea Dates Milo", and both were forced to kiss, but immediately "broke up" afterwards, because they just wanted to remain friends. Milo had never bought Bea a birthday present before "Bea's Birthday Surprise". Milo tried to ask Bea to be his date to the prom, because he had no one else to invite ("Fish Prom"). Gallery Background Information *Bea is the first character to appear in a "You're Watching Disney Channel" bumper (even if it‘s only in Latin America). *In the original desgin of Bea, there were no stars on her headband. *She has a 5:00 p.m. curfew. ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish") *Bea is a babysitter ("Dollars and Fish"). *Bea can‘t drink 2% milk because her parents think it’s too wild for her ("Bea Sneaks Out"). *Baby Princess Sweet Face, a porcelain doll, was her childhood nightmare. ("Unfinished Doll Buisness.") *She has a liking for vampires and werewolves. * Bea's shortest roles were in "Guys' Night Out" and "Freshwater Five-O". * She hates catfish. *The only episode where Bea didn’t appear was "Hare and Back Again". * While Bea is giving her valedictorian speech, she realizes that she actually does love Oscar, and announces it to the whole school. ("The Big Woo") * According to Noah Z. Jones, Bea would study "Fish Film Theory" when she goes to college. Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Females Category:Teenagers